the_alphaboxfandomcom-20200214-history
StinkBoy's Al THE GAME
This is the MAIN page of the wiki, we made this for information to Help us make the PLANNED game. And if this page isn't used to make the video game or the video game is cancelled, I would be ashamed of myself. So hopefully it's made. Basic information The name isn't fully ofrical but for know we call it StinkBoy's Al or StinkBoy's Alley. It was orginall going to be a open-world sandbox, free roam, parkour game in which the you would survie on the harsh Ghetto Planet. You would build or claim a house and protect yourself from the little kids or Quenchers that will stalk you for Diet Quench, a energy drink that is horrible for your body. Barricade yourself in your house and choose to drink Quench or not drink Quench. It was later decided to be 2-players co-op where you and a friend would survie in StinkBoy's Al with the same plot. Later on we decided to make it were you wouldn't just roam StinkBoy's Al, but most of the Ghetto Planet or Dereliqo. You could build barricades, build custom weapons and set up radio stations! The basic point I wanted to be was that it was sandbox, open world adventure with a friend. On the PC of course, I would doubt it would make it onto consoles. You and your buddy could mess around or role play. Campagin was thought, but would have to be a different game, maybe. Campagin Plot (Un-decied) You would play as Melvin and you lived on the Ghetto Planet. Life was hard on Dereliquo. Then the Quench Corporation force you to work for no-pay and demand labor and money. They threaten to start caring about the people and make new laws. This was new, never thought would happen. Melvin's good friend Jim, starts an Uprising agasint the Quench CO. A fight for freedom. The fight carries on, and the Rebels or slowly dieing. Then a event called Scary Men Source.mov happens. Melvin's crazy plan works out, and gets on a escape trajectory out of Dereliuo and starts drifting towards Harold's Planet. He gets into orbit around the natural sateilitte of Harold's Planet. He asks Harold for help. He pleads that his planet is in threat of being destroyed. Harold is impressed, a little kid coming all this way for help. He gives him his pet Ralph for help. Then the god Bill helps Melvin get back to Dereliqou in time. Right before destruction, Bill swoops in with Melvin. He drops Melvin and Ralph off at the Quench Space Station. Melvin fights his way to the contol center. He meets with the Quench Space Station commander and fights him. At the end of the fight he launches a destruction sequence that cannot be stopped. He kills himself by destroying a window. He sucks himself and Melvin out into space. Bill swoops by and picks up Melvin and Ralph. The destruction sequence is aimed towards the planet. The sequence is a giant deathray. The player can make a choice, he can save Bill and himself but destroy the planet, or he and Bill can try to stop the laser. If you try to stop it, Bill flys towards the laser and tries to stop it from reaching the planet. Melvin has a flashback of his life, the constant mugs he would get and his never-known family. He rembers Jim and Ralph as his only family members. He is about to kill a god, The world would be a better place without him. He feels a cold breath behind his shoulder. He has a thought of the god Skag. Right before the Bill flys into the laser, He thinks of the sad, cruel life, not just him but everyone else. He turns and looks at the planet from space. He feels every negative emotion. Sad, cold and hopeless, he turns and watches the Space Station explode, along with Bill. He jumps in front of Ralph and protects him from lasers and debris. Right before he dies, he pictures Harold thanking Melvin for protecting Ralph, Jim comes over and pats him on the back. He tells him he did a good job. Everyone that he rembers that tried to mug and shank him cheer for him. He doesn't feel sad anymore. He looks to the bright side of the horzion. He dies, not in a sad painful death, but in death he would want. Maybe not a complete successful ife, but a life in which he made some people happy. He may of been stalked by evil and depression but he still manged to bypass it. A tear of joy drops from his eye as Ralph is pushed away from him into safety. He's dies in a slow death, knowing that he bypassed the evil clutches of Skag. He did do something big, but didn't realise it untill the end of his life The screen would fade black and the song "Clubbed to Death" would play. And if you choosed to let the planet get destoyed you would fly off into the cold reaches of outer space with Bill and Ralph. You watch the planet get destroyed and Melvin thinks of Jim and eevryone else. He feels bad for them but then turns angry, Thinking with rage that know one loved him or thought of him as a friend, he tirns off his life support systems on his suit and drops off of Bill. He dies a slow, cold death. Not even light shines on him. He drifts off into space dieing. The song "Dark was the night cold was the ground" plays as the credits play. Yes that was all emotional sad but the orgian concpet of the game was to impact you in some way, if this succeeded then it work, Thankyou. And no i'm not in depression myself, I just manganged to have some dark, sad imagantiom